Does Your Mother Know
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: AU Percy and Annabeth are at a party and get drunk. Things go downhill from there. Does Athena know that they're out? Percy's POV Sex scene toward the end. Don't like, don't read. One-shot Song-fic.


Does Your Mother Know

DG32173

Sarah: okay, I _seriously_ had to write this one-shot. It's gonna be a bit long, especially for a song-fic. But while listening to the song I realized that this would make a hilarious and super romantic Percy/Annabeth one-shot. Please enjoy! I only own what I write around the lyrics. Review when done please! If you ask nice, I'll turn this into a two-shot, posting a chapter of the same events from Annabeth's POV.

SUMMARY: AU Percy and Annabeth are at a party and get drunk. Things go downhill from there. Does Athena know that they're out? Percy's POV Sex scene toward the end. Don't like, don't read.

SONG: Does Your Mother Know

ARTIST: ABBA

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

Okay, this is definitely _not_ what I thought would happen when Annabeth and I decided to go to this party. Sure, I knew we might get a few drinks. We're twenty-one and of legal age to drink by modern law. But I think we went a _bit_ overboard. Dionysus _must_ have influenced us to make us turn into fools. I mean, seriously, whiskey is _not_ something you should drink excessively for your first time drinking. Or even drink at all for that matter!

_**You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you**_

Annabeth had pulled me into a room away from the other party-goers. But we can still hear the music very well. She's dancing right up against me. It doesn't seem all that bad, so I dance with her. Then she does something totally unexpected. Totally un-Annabeth-like. She presses her body against me, coming in contact with me from shoulders down and continues dancing. The friction of our hips together drives me near crazy. What in Hades is she _thinking?_

_**That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes**_

Then she tugs my jacket off my shoulders and tosses it behind her. She then strips off her hoodie _slowly._ I can't keep my eyes away from her movements. And she keeps dancing right on top of me during the process. "An'beth, w't you doin?" I slur. Okay, I've had too much whiskey. And obviously, the same goes for her.

She just grins almost seductively. "D'ncin w' you," she replies drunkenly.

I try to think about it, but the whiskey fogs my brain and makes thinking extremely difficult. Finally, I shrug and let her dance with me.

_**I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child**_

Something in her face causes alarm bells to ring in my head, but I can't figure out what. Then she tugs my shirt up and the alarm bells turn to warning sirens. But, totally against my will, my arms rise and she slips my shirt off. It's tossed somewhere in the direction of my jacket and her hoodie. That's when I realize that we're in a spare bedroom. _'Uh-oh,'_ I think.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Athena would kill me if she found out where my thoughts head the moment I realize Annabeth had pulled me into a bedroom. Then, before my eyes, she _slowly_ pulls her blouse over her head. _Too_ slowly. My hands rip the blouse off of her of their own accord. I try to force my body away from her, to stop this before things go too far. But my body doesn't listen.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Then Annabeth slides her arms around my waist. Before I realize what she plans to do, I shudder when her fingers brush gently against the small of my back, my one point of weakness, my Achilles heel. A low moan issues from my throat as she strokes that area oh-so-gently. She removes one arm from around my waist while she keeps stroking that spot with her other hand. She slowly unclasps her bra, one fastener at a time.

_**Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?**_

"Annabeth, stop," is what I _try_ to say. Try. But the only thing that comes from my lips is an almost cat-like purr as she traces small hearts on that one point on my back. She stops the movement for a few seconds, just long enough to toss her bra away. My hands move up to cup her perfect breasts without me telling them to. She closes her eyes in delight as I massage those perfect mounds of flesh.

_**I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one**_

I know, in the back of my mind, that Athena will incinerate me if I don't stop this and stop it _now._ But my body will not listen to a thing I tell it to do. Her grey eyes open and a hungry look has entered them. That's when I know _exactly_ what Annabeth's liquor-fogged mind has planned. That causes my pants to grow tight in the area of my hips. Gods, this is something I've wished for since I first met her. But this will _not_ be good for my health if we follow through on it.

_**Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child**_

Annabeth then kisses me, causing all thought to flee my mind. To Hades what Athena will do! We stop even trying to dance as soon as her lips touch mine. Electricity floods my veins, and _not_ the kind controlled by Zeus. More of the "we-are-_so_-going-to-have-sex" kind of electricity. The kind Aphrodite controls.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

We start stripping each other of the remainder of our clothing, tossing it aside and promptly forgetting about it. I then press my hips back against hers and she gasps against my lips at the feel of my erection against her soft flesh. I promptly slide my tongue into her mouth greedily. Gods, she tastes good. She grinds her hips against mine and I groan at the friction.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

I maneuver her toward the bed and tumble her into it. I land on top of her, but I use an arm to keep my full weight off of her petite form. My other hand roams her naked form, memorizing it with care until I will never forget it, drunk, sober, or dead. The last will probably happen the second I get away from Annabeth. Athena would be so _not_ happy with me. But at the moment, I could care less.

_**Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?**_

Annabeth trails her hands all over my body. When she reaches my groin, I moan in ecstasy as she slowly and teasingly massages my erect member. Gods, she knows how to drive a guy crazy! Then she pulls her lips away from mine and slowly trails kisses down my body. Then she puts her warm mouth around my erection and I feel my eyes roll up in my head as she nibbles, sucks, and nips at it. Just a few seconds of that causes me to let loose my pleasure into her mouth. She swallows my seed with a moan of her own.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Then she trails her lips back up my body, her fingers tracing hearts in the small of my back again. Then she locks lips with me again and I taste a saltiness in her mouth. I trail my hand down to that secret place between her legs. I massage around the little bud at the outer edge of it. She bucks against me, and I groan as our hips rub together again.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Once I gave up fighting it, I had intended to take this slow. But the _need_ to be inside of her is too great. I gently slip inside of her, causing her to gasp in pain as her last shred of innocence is broken. Before I can change my mind and pull away, she clings to me and pushes her hips against mine, putting my full length inside of her.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

I moan in ecstasy as I feel her tight, moist walls contract around me. Primordial instinct causes me to pull out slowly, then slam in deeper and faster than before. She soon meets me as we do a different sort of dance than what we had thought we would do when we decided to come to the party.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

A matter of minutes later, we reach the peak of passion and release into each other. After a few seconds laying together to catch our breath, we begin again, reaching that peak several times tonight.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Annabeth's moans of ecstasy and cries of pleasure urge me on throughout the night, long past the time I would have normally been asleep. I could care less what Athena does to me for being her favorite daughter's first, and hopefully only, lover. Nothing would have stopped me from playing this night out, not even the end of Western Civilization.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Did Athena know we were out and what we were doing? Hades yeah! She came to the wedding, and was there for the birth of our first daughter, Malia, too!


End file.
